


Le passé devant soi

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [21]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Community: 31_jours, Diary/Journal, Gen, Loneliness, Past, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Alors qu'il archive les mémoires de ses pairs, Mü s'égare dans ses propres écrits, ceux du passé d'un homme qu'il n'est plus aujourd'hui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le passé devant soi

**Author's Note:**

> Initialement écrit pour la communauté 31_jours et le thème "Tourner la page".
> 
> Ce texte s'inscrit dans la partie I de l’épilogue de la fic « Une deuxième chance ».

On dit souvent que les cordonniers sont les plus mal chaussés. Les archivistes aussi. Surtout lorsqu’ils rechignent à faire leur devoir, à savoir consigner l’Histoire. 

Mais au fond, ce n’était pas tant l’Histoire qui rebutait le chevalier du Bélier que _son_ histoire. A lui. Celle dont il avait couché l’épilogue douloureux sur les dernières pages noircies par son écriture, vers lesquelles il n’était plus revenu. Quatre ans déjà. 

Il aurait pu se contenter de cette nouvelle page vierge qui s’offrait à lui, et à son stylo. Il aurait pu ne pas parcourir à rebours les feuillets d’antan. Il aurait pu ne pas se replonger dans le passé. Mais ses doigts avaient cillé, le stylo leur avait échappé, et dans ses souvenirs il s’était perdu. 

Ils n’étaient pas si vieux pourtant. Ils s’étaient même imposés à lui à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, à son corps et surtout son cœur défendant. 

A présent qu’il relisait ses propres mots, il avait l’impression que celui qui les avait relatés était un étranger. Jusqu’à l’écriture qui n’était pas la sienne. Oh, elle lui ressemblait, indéniablement. Toutefois, imprécise, bousculée, perturbée, elle n’était que le pâle reflet de l’assurance qu’il était censé dorénavant ressentir. Après tout, il n’était plus _seul_ , n’est-ce pas ? 

C’était donc ça ? Si les pages anciennes étaient abîmées, ce n’était pas du fait d’un quelconque manque de soin de la part de l’Atlante. Simplement, ce dernier avait à l’époque emporté son journal à Jamir et l’humidité et le froid ne s’étaient guère montrés charitables envers le papier fragile. D’autant que ce dernier avait beaucoup servi.

 

Un pli amer au coin des lèvres, Mü s’absorbait dans ce récit d’un autre. Un autre qui avait voulu jouer à être Dieu. Il aurait pu incriminer l’exemple qu’avait été Shion pour lui dans ce domaine très particulier, mais cela aurait été trop facile. Le Bélier était le seul responsable du désastre qui doucement mais sûrement se nourrissait de l’encre pâlie qui s’étalait sous ses yeux. 

Trouver le moyen de réparer les armures dorées qui n’avaient de cesse de l’appeler jusqu’à ce qu’il en arrive à ne plus prêter attention à leur chant avait été sa quête personnelle. Pour d’autres, il s’était agi du pouvoir, de la cruauté ou de la sagesse, pour lui, seule la connaissance comptait. Une façon comme une autre de donner un sens à la vie qu’il était censé mener. De forger cet être qu’il était, pas tout à fait étranger, ni tout à fait humain. Et peut-être, aussi, de combler sa solitude. Comprendre les armures, leur langage, ce qu’elles n’avaient de cesse de vouloir lui dire sans qu’il ne puisse leur répondre… Il avait toujours eu le sentiment qu’elles lui étaient liées, plus, bien plus que ses alter ego dont il partageait le pouvoir sans pour autant se sentir _comme eux_. 

Cette fausse certitude aurait pu demeurer sa plus grande erreur s’il n’avait pas rencontré Anycia. A présent, il ne pouvait retenir un sourire triste tandis qu’il lisait la description qu’il avait alors faite de cette femme, dernière Atlante, tout comme lui. Belle, intelligente, seule. Et folle. Il l’avait aimée. Elle aussi, à sa manière, il en demeurait persuadé encore aujourd’hui. Ne l’avait-elle pas retrouvé par-delà les limbes du surmonde ? 

Il ne l’aurait pas cru au regard de ce qu’il avait vécu au cours des dernières semaines, mais son cœur se serra néanmoins, au souvenir de cette silhouette éthérée, simple reflet d’une âme depuis longtemps rattachée au monde des ténèbres, qui avait recouvré suffisamment d’énergie pour l’avertir, et l’aider. Elle qu’il avait pourtant sciemment laissée mourir. 

Sa quête n’avait été rien d’autre qu’une tragédie sordide. Leur quête. Tout aussi persuadés l’un que l’autre qu’ils étaient l’unique descendant de leur peuple, ils ne s’étaient trouvés que pour se perdre. Leur soif de connaissance avait biaisé un amour qui aurait pu combler leur solitude déchirante, cette compagne permanente qui ne les avait jamais quittés. Mais ils avaient joué, tous les deux. Ils avaient perdu. Elle, sa vie, et lui, tout le reste. 

Pendant des années, il s’était fort égoïstement demandé lequel des deux résultats était le pire. Et en cet instant encore, alors que le feu, et les flammes, et les cris, le submergeaient jusqu’à distordre les pages sous ses yeux, cette question s’en vint le tarauder. Or, le choix de lui apporter enfin une réponse n’appartenait qu’à lui.

 

Son regard égaré tomba sur la table encombrée à laquelle il s’était assis. Les journaux des temples qui surplombaient le sien s’entassaient en vrac autour de lui, et leur nombre n’était guère éloigné de la douzaine. Ses compagnons avaient obtempéré à l’injonction de Saga et tous avaient confié à la postérité les événements dont ils avaient été parties prenantes. 

Le mot que le Pope avait distribué à ses pairs était resté sur un coin de la table. Inutile pour Mü de le relire, il le connaissait déjà par cœur. De nouveau, il s’attarda sur ces nouvelles archives qu’il allait devoir classer. Les autres chevaliers d’or lui avaient confié leurs vies. Dans ces pages, mais pas seulement. L’Atlante avait lui aussi accompli la moitié de ce chemin ; il leur devait de l’achever, décida-t-il en reprenant son stylo. Parce que plus jamais, cette fois, il en était certain, il ne serait seul.

 

 

_ Journal de Mü, Chevalier d’or du Bélier _

  _Le 3 octobre 2004_

 

_A vous les générations futures, et à toi qui me remplaceras, voici ce qui s’est déroulé le jour du solstice d’été, de cette année des Portes…_


End file.
